1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to reconfigurable paint brush packaging, and more specifically to multi-purpose paint brush packaging configurable into an edging tool, and methods of using the same.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Painting projects often require precise “cutting-in” of edges, corners, and other transitions of a painting surface. Thin, metal edging tools are available to provide a straight edge and paint shield at the transition. A painter can align the edge of the tool with the transition and apply paint to the painting surface on one side of the tool. When used properly, the tool is designed to reduce accidental painting of the painting surface on the other side of the tool.
A number of disadvantages exist in the field of paint edging tools. For instance, some painters may gain a false sense of security when using such edging tools—viewing the edging tool as a paint barrier, past which paint cannot pass. Accordingly, these painters may apply too much paint to the brush and/or run the paint-filled brush parallel along the tool edge. Such techniques often result in paint flowing over the tool edge and contacting the non-painting surface at the transition. Repetitive back-and-forth motion of the brush relative to and along the tool edge may accentuate this problem as additional layers of paint are applied to initial layers, thereby pushing paint further past the tool edge. Such spill-over paint must then be wiped off the non-painting surface or painted over after it dries, causing delay, additional effort, and/or added expense.
In addition, a painter typically must hold the edging tool in one hand and a paint brush in the other hand. In order for the painter to wipe off spill-over paint, move paint cans or trays, or perform other painting-related tasks, the painter must put down the brush or the edging tool, both of which can have a substantial amount of paint thereon. Similarly, the edging tool must be purchased separately from the paint brush, adding to the expense of the painting project.
Paint brushes are not generally provided with accessories, such as edging tools. Instead, brushes are sold individually or in multi-packs, often with display and/or storage packaging. Existing packaging includes brush or bristle wraps, trays, cartons, and enclosures. Some packaging is not designed for re-use and is discarded upon use. Other reusable packaging is configured to receive and protect the brush after an initial use. Certain packaging can even be configurable between a display state and a protective state. Regardless of specific configuration, however, there is not an existing paint brush packaging that provides an edging feature, and more especially that is selectively configurable between a packaging configuration and an edging configuration.
Accordingly, there are a number of limitations with existing paint brush products that can be addressed.